Harry Potter and The Alteran Gift - Part 2
by r2r4l
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and The Alteran Gift - Part 1. This continues with Harry and crew going to the Star Wars galaxy for the first time. But they will go back and finish business in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies also. This is now on HIATUS. It is up for adoption if anyone is inclined. If no one ever adopts it I may someday comeback to finish it. M for safety.


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Wars, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, will be found at the end of the chapter.

**Harry Potter and the Alteran Gift**

During the week long trip to the Sky River galaxy, the Trio did not do any work on experiments or worry about their new home world or any other kind of work, they just took time to be themselves for a week.

The most they did regarding their work is Harry showed them to their new landing-launching bay for their three corvettes, he provided them each TNA's and keyed their ship AIA's so they had full remote command functions. They spent some time familiarizing themselves with their new ships and they were each in awe of their own personal spaceship. So, now Ginny and Hermione wore armbands on both arms like Harry always has, one PNA and one TNA. He also installed their PNA bicep extensions even though they had not thought of much use for them yet.

Without working on any of it, Harry gave them a tour of some of the secret experimental laboratories he set up and some prototype equipment he started to build for: experimental organic ship armor reverse-engineered from wraith tech, an experimental reality beam, and an experimental time beam. He explained that the purpose for these beams if he ever gets them to work would be to create a capability to open temporary portals in space-time or quantum-reality in a sufficiently large enough scale that would allow them to transport objects as large as the entire Marauder through time or realities, not just individuals or small craft like the time-jumper or the quantum mirror that the SGC discovered.

The final two items he showed them that he is currently working on but are only on paper at this stage is a personal set of armor based on a neutronium-trinium-naquadah-carbon 64 alloy for new nanites that he is in the process of inventing, that will also be infused with certain zpe-charms for personalization and stealth. And the final one is a new custom designed-just for their family-version of an HFR that can serve various household, security, medical, nanny (when the time comes), staff, and maintenance functions for them aboard the Marauder.

Other than that they spent most of their time lounging and playing in their extremely large personal suites with indoor pools and hot-tubs. At this point, they are the only people on the Marauder, not even any Asuran HFR's as this ship is their personal space. Just the requisite nanite swarms to do maintenance, support and construction for them. And the one custom Construction-HFR he made to build his sanctuary site when he's ready.

The one work-related thing they did is that once every day, Harry stopped the Marauder to lay down in deep space a special cloaked multi-phasic sub-space communications relay and passive sensor satellite to form a high-speed sub-space communication bridge between the galaxies, so that whatever he leaves behind in Sky River, he will be able to maintain constant near to real-time comms. with.

4/23/99 | 2.5BBY

Mid-day on April 23, as the Trio sat enjoying lunch, the Marauder's 1MC sounded with Lily's voice "The Marauder is approaching destination coordinates entering the Sky River galaxy. The Marauder will exit hyper-space in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Lily." Replied Harry.

"Let's go to the command deck ladies, it's time for the adventure to start. Woo hoo!" exclaimed Harry.

"Ha, ha, ha. Gin, look at him, he's like a kid who's is getting his first visit to a candy store." said Hermione.

"I know, it's wonderful to see him like this isn't it?" replied Ginny.

...

"Exiting hyperspace in 3... 2... 1..." Lily counted down.

"The Marauder has secured from intergalactic worm-hole drive." reported Lily.

"Engaging the cloak and sub-light engines." reported Lily.

"Okay, let's see where we are. All stop." began Harry. "Lily, do a full sensor sweep of the star system we arrived in and report."

"All stop. Beginning scans." reported Lily.

...

"We are near the outer edge of a ring asteroid belt which is the outer edge of this system. From the edge of the asteroid belt in toward the star, there are three planets. The outer most planet is a gas giant that has two significant moons, and several minor moonlets." reported Lily.

"There are three significant man-made objects in the oxygen layer of the atmosphere of the gas giant that exists at a habitable layer from between 180km to 150km down from space, at 60km above the core of the planet. The computers identify them with 99.97% probability as being floating cities and gas mining operations. There are numerous small space craft and air craft flying to and from those structures. One city appears to be barely inhabited and in poor repair and is listing to one side." reported Lily.

"I think your luck is holding out for you Harry. We're here 10 minutes and we already found something to explore." said Hermione.

"Yup. Looks like it. Let's get a full social research satellite analysis to assess what we might be getting into." replied Harry.

"Lily, launch a cloaked social research satellite for high orbit over the main floating city and begin deep scans and analysis of any and all open communications traffic. Build a database and translation matrix for all languages we detect. If you detect any encrypted channels, isolate them, index them, and attempt to decrypt and record each to their own data stream for further analysis." ordered Harry.

...

"Social research satellite in position." reported Lily.

"Scans have cataloged 7 non-humanoid species and 4 humanoid species. The humanoids are all located on the floating cities." reported Lily.

"Communication intercepts have been recorded and analyzed. There are a variety of native languages but there appears to be one dominant language shared by all that is called 'Galactic Basic Standard'. The floating city is called 'Cloud City', the planet is called Bespin, and the four humanoid species residing aboard it total 5,427,080 made up of 68% Human, 8% Ugnauts, 6% Lutrillians, and 18% other, mostly Sullistan. The other two floating cities are called Ugnorgrad, home to the Ugnauts, and Tibannopilis, which seems to be home to no one at the moment but small groups of humanoid life-signs are detected there as well. The primary industry here appears to be the mining, refining, and sale of Tibanna gas, the main metallic gas prominent on this planet. Cloud City is a saucer-shaped city structure 16.2km in diameter and 17.3km tall. The city is maintained aloft by 6 large gravity control generators, 36,000 repulsorlift engines and tractor beam generators." reported Lily.

"Social analysis of the communications intercepts indicate a significant tourism presence on this station. There is a lot of traffic about something called a 'Cloud City Sabacc Tournament', according to intercepts we have arrived during the second day of a four day tournament. It appears to be some kind of game of chance." reported Lily.

"The tech seems decent and they aren't afraid to take advantage of it to do unconventional things. But, their power sources are obviously very weak compared to ours and their application of much of that gravity tech is several generations behind ours, practically brute force lacking much finesse. But otherwise this is a high-tech society. I suppose we need to be on guard to expect anything." said Harry.

"Well ladies, anyway, I'm thinking this might be a good place to go and mingle and party as the newlywed's we are. We might just fit right in, sort of. Except we will need to have a story for who we are and where we've come from. Not to mention how strange our ship will appear to them. Hmm." pondered Harry.

"You're not thinking of taking the Marauder in there are you? At it's diameter we are almost 4 times larger than that whole city. They will probably think it's an invasion or something." said Hermione.

"Oh, I agree. That never entered my mind. I was thinking one of our corvettes. Gin, Whadya think about us all going on the Hummingbird? All our corvettes are the same length, but she is smaller overall, at least it has a narrower beam than ours." asked Harry.

"It's fine with me." said Ginny. "What about the rest of our story?"

"Well," started Hermione." I've been looking at some of the initial star chart info that the computer has begun constructing from local intercepts. It's certainly not much yet as you can imagine. But, there is talk of what regions are called because some pilots are talking about these things on open channels just in conversation. It looks like we could use one of these places as a fictitious origin for ourselves. This one in particular called the 'Unknown Regions' that is beyond the 'Outer Rim'. By the way it turns out the planetary system we are in is also in what they call the 'Outer Rim' so that's where we are now. It looks like this 'Unknown Regions' is just what they call all the regions of the galaxy that are not formally charted. That should give us some cover don't you think? There's talk of another place called 'Wild Space' that is talked about being somewhat charted but not very well explored." said Hermione.

"Okay, well let's go with the 'Unknown Regions' that sounds like it would work. Let's just make up a BS name for a planet, we will say we are from the planet Shawdon in the Unknown Regions. If anyone presses us for coordinates we'll just say our government forbids us from giving away a roadmap to our home-world. Hopefully we can avoid those kind of discussions altogether." said Harry.

"What do you think Gin?" asked Harry.

"Sounds good to me too. But, we need to work out some sort of protocol for how we will deal with the locals though. Like how much do we reveal our abilities, or the abilities of our tech such as our PNA's and TNA's? I have a feeling the Hummingbird is still going to startle people. I mean look at the size of ships commonly docking at that city. Actually I don't think we will be able to dock there. We might have to park in orbit and beam down. What if they don't have beaming technology?" said Ginny.

"Hmm. I have a bad feeling about this." said Harry, contemplatively.

"Lily, bring up a hologram of the visual of Cloud City. I want to see what they have for docking platforms." ordered Harry.

"Look, see all these landing platforms seem to be optimized for ships that are about 50m long or smaller. I'm guessing they expect any capitol size ships to stay in orbit and shuttle their people down. All we see are shuttles or other personal craft sized ships. I'm also thinking that given that, they don't have beaming tech, or if they do, civilians don't go around using it much. So, let's not do that. Let's keep it as an ace in the hole. Great escape plan if we ever need that." said Harry.

"So, what are you thinking we do then?" asked Hermione.

"Let's burn a day or so and I'll custom design a shuttle for us based on the 8m gate-ship design, scaled up to 50m that contains good shields and whatever other defenses we need and a little comfort of home while we're at it. We'll just leave the Marauder in a tracking orbit of Bespin out here beyond the asteroid belt under cloak. Then take this new little shuttle in. We can call this our own little 'Yacht', or something. Something that small all of our piers in shipyard mode working together can crank out in less than a day easily for us. I'm thinking our corvette's just aren't going to be good for this place. And you know what, this yacht will be small enough to fit in the landing bays of the Phantom and the Defiant, but we didn't put a landing bay on the Hummingbird. I was going to say we should each have a yacht like this aboard our corvette's for future use in situations like this, but we can't put one on the Hummingbird unless we do a mod. to it." replied Harry.

"Don't sweat that right now Harry, we can look at that later. Let's do this thing with a yacht you have in mind. That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you work on that while Mione and I go deeper into the social research to see if we can replicate clothes that will make us fit in better and so forth." said Ginny.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll meet you girls back at the room for dinner and the yacht will be in construction by then, and we should be ready to go tomorrow morning." replied Harry.

"Ok, see you later." said Ginny.

...

Dinner time back at their suite.

"Hiya Gin and Mione. Let me show you the design for the new yacht." said Harry.

**A/N: Link to yacht image is posted on my profile.**

"Like I said, I kept it to 50m. It is also 23 meters in height and width. This make it appx. 6 times the size of a gate-ship. For that extra size it now contains our best inter-stellar hyper-drive, the best sub-light engines, extraordinarily good atmospheric flight and anti-gravity engines. Powered by 1 Potentia. With a spare in storage as always. The standard array of tri-shield configuration and a cloak, but only the one standard trinium hull; a tri-hull would make it's footprint too big. A standard Drone launcher with 50 drones instead of the standard 12, plus 2 retractable high-powered plasma cannon turrets, a transporter bay that can accommodate four people per trip, and a full combat-capable AIA that will be slave to our three TNA's. I put in three living suites. One master suite for the three of us, and across the hall two smaller suites for any guests we might transport at some point. Then the final two suites are a medical bay on one side and a small lab or instrument room on the other, in case we're somewhere doing some tinkering, in there I included a small molecular constructor device and an ample supply of raw nanites. I also fitted this with a quantum-flux culling beam and cargo space, in addition to a small ordinary cargo space. Whadya think?" said Harry.

"It looks great to me Harry. Just like you suggested, an amped up shuttle bigger than a gate-ship, made to accommodate us comfortably with added inter-stellar drive, transporter, shields and fire power. Should do the trick I think." said Hermione.

"I agree Harry, that ought to do it." said Gin.

"What we came up with are these outfits that we think will make us fit in. Believe it or not, it is really as simple as basic casual or mildly dressy muggle clothes from back home. At least for the humanoid populations, we should fit right in. The computer is set to upload the Galactic Basic Standard into our minds tonight via our PNA's before we go to bed. So, we should be set on that front." said Gin.

"And what we decided for personal protection is that we will all just wear our PNA's and TNA's and keep them invisible. With them we can stay in constant mental communication, raise a shield whenever we need to and with the TNA we have the personal stunner, plus with our expedition pendants or rings as a focus, we can cast any magic we need to. Frankly if we get into any real trouble I don't think they will know what hit them, as usual." said Hermione.

"Also, we will have the yacht's AIA maintain a transporter lock on all three of us at all times and if even one of us falls into dangerous levels on our life signs it will beam all three of us directly to the medical bay on the Marauder. If we give no orders in 15 minutes, the yacht will automatically return to the Marauder and dock on its own. That's the best we came up with so far." concluded Hermione.

"That all sounds perfect to me. It's a go then. We'll get a good night sleep, our yacht will be finished tomorrow morning, and we're off on our first adventure. Oh that reminds me. We need to think up a name for our yacht. What about 'Serenity'?" asked Harry.

"I have one, how about 'Sotally Tober'?" replied Ginny.

"Hmm. If that's how it's going to be, how about 'Rock Reation'?" replied Hermione.

"Let's roll the six sided decision die here and see who's name wins. Mine is 1-2, Ginny's is 3-4, and Hermione's is 5-6. ~roll~ It's a 3. Ok, Gin you win, the name of our Yacht will be 'Sotally Tober.'" said Harry.

...

"Okay, we're off. Let's go check this place out and have some fun." said Harry.

"Unidentified Shuttle Craft, this is Cloud City Control. Identify yourself and state your intentions." said Cloud City Control.

"This is Captain Potter of the Yacht "Sotally Tober," we are visiting to watch the Cloud City Sabacc Tournament and visit the Casino in the Tourist District." said Harry.

"Very well, you are cleared to land on dock 418." replied Cloud City Control.

"Well, so far so good. Here girls, let's each take 15 1oz gold rounds to exchange for their money. This should be enough for play money. I have a lot more in my expedition pendant if we need it. But I want to avoid having to get things out of there at least while anyone is watching. One thing I want to see if I can buy while we here is a full set of galactic star maps so keep your eye out for something like that. It seems like unlike our galaxy there is a huge civilian space economy here. There must be thousands of civilian space craft flying all over this galaxy in which case things like this will be things we're expected to have. I think it would be good if we could meet another civilian pilot here somewhere that we could discreetly ask some questions to get what we need to fit in better."

...

"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nar Dubo. I am the concierge for this level. Right this way ladies and gentleman, follow me and I can get you checked-in with the dock superintendent, register your stay, and pay for your landing permit."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione followed a fellow that looked very much like you might expect a hotel concierge in any muggle city on Earth.

"Thank you sir. Is there any place we can exchange money first? This is our first time here. We are from very far away and were not sure which currency to bring so we just brought some generic gold rounds to exchange for local currency. Will that be a problem?" replied Harry.

"No sir, no problem at all. We do that all the time. We'll make a quick stop at an exchange desk then before we meet the dock superintendent." replied Nar Dobu.

...

"Fendra, these fine folks would like to exchange some gold rounds for Galactic Credits please." said Nar Dobu.

Harry and the girls tried but had a difficult time initially not staring at Fendra who is a 1.5 meter tall porcine humanoid with white hair, pink skin and tusks, which to the Trio looked like a Goblin except with a boars face.

"Right this way ladies, gentleman, how can I help you?" asked Fendra.

"Yes, we each have 15 generic rounds containing 1 ounce of 99.9999% pure gold." said Harry. Very well, that will be 890 GCS per ounce after our exchange fee. Let's see the gold please." said Fendra.

Fendra took all 45 gold rounds from the three, tested them and weighed them.

"This is very fine gold. Everything is in order. Here are your credits, 40,050 GCS." said Fendra.

Harry handed a third each to the girls, for 13,350 GCS each. "Thank you very much." replied Harry.

Then Nar Dobu led them to the dock superintendent, a human.

"Mod, these fine folks just arrived on dock 418, we need to get them registered." said Nar Dobu.

"Certainly, do you have a landing permit yet?" asked Mod.

"No, this is our first visit to Cloud City." answered Harry.

"Okay then, I'll need your ship's name, transponder ID, your names and I'll need to scan the Identichip of each member of your party, and it will be 20 GCS per day that you wish to remain docked." said Mod.

"Well sir, this is the first time we've entered this sector of the galaxy from our home world in the Unknown Regions and I'm afraid we don't have any of the standard things you folks use out here. We don't have Identichips or a transponder. Is there a place here we can get those?" asked Harry.

"Okay tell me what you can right now and I'll have Nar take you to customs to get licenses and those things sorted out." replied Mod.

"Sure. I am Harry Potter-Black, and these are my wives Ginny Potter and Hermione Black. Our yacht is called Sotally Tobar and we are from the planet Shawdon in a place you call the Unknown Regions as I've heard it called by the locals here. We came here to go outside of our home system for a bit on our honeymoon. You know, to see a bit more of the galaxy." answered Harry.

"Very well, how many days do you plan to stay?" asked Mod.

"2 to see the rest of the Sabacc Tournament, maybe 3 tops." answered Harry.

"Okay, that will be 60 GCS in advance. If you only stay the 2 days, we will pro-rate you a refund for an early departure." said Mod.

Harry handed him a 100 GCS bill and Mod gave him change with a 25, 10, and 5 GCS coins.

"Right this way Mr. Potter-Black and ladies, I will take you to customs to get the rest of your licensing sorted out."

...

"Sorma, we have some newlyweds here from a distant planet in the Unknown Regions who is on their first trip out of their home system and do not have any of the new Galactic Standard Identichips or a Galactic Standard Transponder for their Yacht. Mod said you can license them for these and get them set up." said Nar.

"I can do that. I will need your information. Also, the fee to set each of you up with your own Identichips will be 100 GCS each. Plus, the standard transponder assigned to your ship will cost 1000 GCS installed." answered Sorma.

"Certainly, here is 1,300 GCS for the lot. Also, we won't need you to install it, I'll have to do it myself." Harry said, and he repeated all the same information he gave Mod earlier.

"Very well Mr. Potter-Black, but there is no partial refund of an installation fee. It's a flat fee charge you understand." said Sorma.

"That is fine." replied Harry.

"Ok then, I have a transponder being sent up for you. While we're waiting on that, let us take a hologram image for each of your ID's. When you get back to your home world you will need to get a digital copy of all your birth records and medical records and then return to an Imperial world at your earliest convenience and have that loaded onto your ID's." said Sorma.

"We will. Thank you." (rep)lied Harry.

A few moments later, Sorma returned with their Identichip's and the transponder.

"Mr. Potter-Black, please note that since we have issued your transponder, your ship the 'Sotally Tober' will identified itself via transponder as registered to Cloud City, Bespin, in the Anoat Sector, Greater Javin, in the Outer Rim Territories. All participating ports of call will report all registered landings and launches of your ship back to our Traffic Registry as your home port for permanent record. Furthermore, from here on out you are granted a perpetual landing permit on Cloud City. Regular daily overnight docking fees will still apply however."

"Thank you sir. This looks great." said Harry.

Then Nar led them back to the dock and the Trio went aboard to install and test the transponder. Nar waited patiently outside for 10 minutes.

"Okay, let's go back to see Mod and finish your registration." said Nar.

"Hello Mod, we are back. We have out transponder installed and our Identichip's." said Harry.

"Okay, that will be 60 GCS for your three-night stay." answered Mod.

"What do you mean? We just paid you before we went to customs to get our ID's." answered Harry.

"Let me see your Identichip then." said Mod.

Mod scanned Harry's Identichip in the docking computer.

"No, sir. I don't see any record of you of any credits or payments on your account. You must be mistaken." concluded Mod.

"Nar? What is this guy trying to pull?" said Harry heatedly. Ginny and Hermione glanced each other and said 'uh-oh'.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter-Black, I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to your conversation the last time we visited Mod's station." answered Nar.

Harry looked over at his girls and his face was starting to get red. Mentally he said "_This guys trying to cheat me!_"

"_I know Harry, just let it go. We're trying to remain incognito or go unnoticed, blend-in, remember. Just let it go. Maybe we'll prank him on the way out when we leave._" said Ginny mentally, with a fervent nod from Hermione.

"Ok," Harry said in a huff. "Here is 60 _more_ GCS and our Identichips, please scan them properly. Harry hit him with a silent Legilimency to make sure he did what he was supposed to do this time, and he seemed to. So that was that. "_I knew this was going too easy. Had to be a scam in there somewhere._" Harry said mentally to Hermione and Ginny.

"Alright, Nar if that is all the excitement for check-in, can we be shown to the Casino and the Sabacc Tournament now?" asked Harry.

"Certainly sir and ladies, please follow me." answered Nar.

The trio missed Mod muttering "Tourists.." as they left for the Casino.

...

Here you go sir and ladies, this main entrance will take you into the Casino. Once you get past the first row of shops and restaurants you will see a corridor branch off to your left and another to your right. The one to your left will take you to the Sabacc Tournament viewing area and the one to your right will take you to the Casino. Nar stood there with his hand out as if he was waiting for something. Harry thought if this bozo was expecting a tip then he needs to go have a long conversation with his dock friend. Then Harry just thanked him and brushed by with the girls following, toward the Sabacc Tournament.

A few minutes later, Nar visited his 'friend' Mod at the dock station and said, "Damn you Mod, you cost me another tip with that nerf shab." said Nar.

"Cool down Nar, here's your take." and Mod flipped him a 25 GCS piece.

...

"Harry, look over there at that one table by the main viewing window, there's one woman sitting alone who seems to be watching one of the players in the tournament. Maybe we can go introduce ourselves. See if we can make a friend here." observed Hermione.

"Ok, let's do it. I'll let you girls lead the way. Wouldn't want the lady to think I'm trying to pick her up when I already have the two most beautiful women in the universe." replied Harry.

"Your such the little charmer Harry." said Ginny.

...

"Hello, may we join you?" asked Hermione, pointing at Harry and Ginny as well.

"Sure, please pull up a seat. Have you come to watch the tournament then?" asked the young woman. The woman was human with long black hair and orange eyes.

"Yes. We've never seen one before. This is our first time out of our home system actually. This is one of the stops on our honeymoon trip." answered Hermione.

"Oh, newlyweds. How nice. Congratulations! Well, I'm here to watch my guy who is in the tournament. I hope he gets the same idea as well. Maybe I should introduce you all to him during a break, it might rub off on him? Oh, where are my manners. I am Salla Zend, and that scruffy looking nerf herder over there doing very well in the tournament I might add, is my boyfriend." said Salla.

"Thank you. We would love to meet him. I'm Hermione Black, this is Ginny Potter, and this is our husband Harry Potter-Black." replied Hermione.

"Oh my, Mr. Potter-Black, two wives. You must come from a very interesting planet." said Salla.

"Thank you. I don't know, for our first time in this part of the galaxy, I think this place is very interesting too." replied Harry.

At this point a waitress with large, with uhm blue skin, and two prehensile tentacles growing out of her head dressed in a very skimpy outfit that showed a lot of skin walked up and said, "Can I get you dears anything to drink?"

Harry had to pull his eyes back into his head so the girls took over.

"What do you recommend Salla. We're not big drinkers and we're new here, so we have no idea what is good." said Ginny.

"Well, if you're not big drinkers. If you like something sweet, I might recommend trying a Blumfruit cooler and see how you like that. Or if you want to try something stronger, you can try an Ice Blaster." answered Salla.

"What are you drinking Salla?" asked Ginny.

"I'm having a Sonic Screwdriver." answered Salla. "But, you don't have to..."

"Oh nonsense, you've been very sweet to us, it is the least we can do." replied Ginny.

"Ma'am, we'll have a Sonic Screwdriver for the lady, and a Blumfruit cooler for each of us, and an Ice Blaster for our _husband_, he looks like he needs something stronger and some cooling off." Ginny said and Hermione agreed with a giggle.

"Coming right up dears." said the waitress.

"Ah, here comes Han and Lando now. Hi boys, how is the tournament going?" asked Salla.

"Just fine. We have another whole day of it tomorrow. We both have made the final round though so this will be interesting." said Han.

"So, who are these beautiful young ladies you found Salla?" asked Lando as he took on the personae of someone about to turn on the charm.

"Ah, easy there big fella. These two lovey young ladies are married to that very handsome young man over there." replied Salla.

"Han, Lando let me introduce you. This is Harry Potter-Black and his wives Ginny Potter and Hermione Black." said Salla.

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione, this is my boyfriend Han Solo, and this is Lando Calrissian, the Casanova of Cloud City." finished Salla.

"It's nice to meet you Han and Lando," said Harry as he stood up to shake both of their hands. When the waitress comes back what can I get you guys to drink?" asked Harry.

"Nice to meet all of you too. You will have to tell us that story some time. Two wives. Interesting. Well if you're buying, we'll both have a Flameout, right Lando old buddy?" replied Han.

"Sure, we're done for today, I guess we can start to fry our brains now." replied Lando.

A few drinks later and the boys were still talking.

"Hey Han, Lando. You guys mentioned you're both pilots right? You know, this is our first time in Imperial space or this part of the galaxy. We're from a distant planet called Shawdon in the area you all call the Unknown Regions. We don't seem to have all the stuff people here expect us to have on our ship. They made us get a transponder when we got here, and we didn't have Identichips so we got those also but they lack most of our important information since we didn't have any kind of proof of our identity in any other form of Imperial identification. I don't know what else we're missing but I know we could do with some star charts if you know where I could buy some.; and personally I'm a big history buff and since I don't know much about this part of the galaxy I was wondering if you know where we can get some history books?" said Harry, glad he switched to the lighter drinks the girls were having or he'd be too far gone to have a serious conversation by this point.

"Hey Lando, after the tournament tomorrow, why don't we take them over to your used ship lot over on Nar Shaddaa and hook them up with the good stuff? Sounds like they have some cred to spend anyway." said Han.

"Sure, we can do that." replied Lando.

"Look kids, you don't want to use that standard issue transponder they issued you here. Wait until we get you over to Lando's lot and we'll get you set up with the stuff real pilots around here use." continued Han.

Harry knowing he had just 'scored' what he came here for could do nothing but smile and say "Sure, that sounds great Han, Lando. Thanks." They just spent the rest of the night talking and having a good time. They never actually talked about Sabacc and at that point Harry could care less.

"Well kids, it's getting late. Lando and I have to be back here tomorrow morning to finish the last day of this tournament, and we need to be as fresh as an Ithorian rose so I can beat Lando fair and square." said Han.

"Bumblefluff Stormie." replied Lando.

...

The next day the Trio and Salla got a table together again and watched the tournament. This time Salla spent some time explaining how Sabacc is played and what kind of winning hands there are.

_from star wars wikia -_"Five finalists qualified for the final game - a male Chadra-Fan, a male Bothan, a female Rodian, Lando Calrissian and Han Solo. A Bith card dealer conducted the game.

Three and a half hours into the final game, the Bothan had "bombed out." Shortly after, the Rodian folded, and decided to pull out. At that point, the sabacc pot contained just under 20,000 credits. The Chadra-Fan folded early in the last hand, leaving only Calrissian and Solo to contend the title.

In addition to several thousands of credits, Calrissian bet any one ship on his lot on Nar Shaddaa. Calrissian almost won the tournament, only being one card away from holding an Idiot's Array. His final hand included The Idiot, The Two of Staves and The Seven of Flasks. Solo won the tournament with The Queen of Air and Darkness, The Five of Coins, The Six of Staves, and The Master of Coins - Pure Sabacc.

Solo won the 20,000 credits in the sabacc pot, plus roughly the same amount again he had won throughout the four days. When Calrissian asked Solo to choose any ship on his lot, Han picked the Millennium Falcon without hesitation. Calrissian protested, stating that it was his personal ship and not part of the deal, but Solo insisted that it was technically 'on his lot' and therefore a valid choice." _-from star wars wikia_

"Alright Han. You won fair and square. The Falcon is yours." agreed Lando.

When everyone was back at the table.

"That was bloody intense." said Harry. "Uh, you guys are still friends now and all aren't you?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry, Han and I do this sort of thing all the time." answered Lando.

"In fact, next tournament Lando will probably win control over this whole city or something. Ha, ha, ha." laughed Han.

"Hey Lando, why don't you go ahead and start on your way over to Nar Shaddaa. Salla and I will fly over with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. If they don't have any of our star maps they will need someone to plan a route into their navcomp." said Han.

The Trio gave each other looks and Harry said mentally, "_I wonder how this is going to work out. He's clearly not going to be able to give us coordinates our computer will understand nor will he be able to interface to it._" said Harry.

_"Let's just kept him aboard the Sotally Tober, I have an idea."_ replied Hermione.

"Okay, whenever you guys want to head out, we're all set." said Harry.

...

A little while later up on their dock 418.

"Wooo. That's a sweet ride kids. Never saw anything like it." said Han.

After they entered the Trio led them to the bridge and cockpit area.

"Whhhhooooooooo" Han whistled. "Look at this stuff. This is a fine yacht. You kids must be rich. I've never seen a ship this buttoned up before. Honestly, I don't even know if I recognize most of your tech. Are you sure this thing can fly?" asked Han.

"Gin, why don't you get Han and Salla comfortable and we'll head up to orbit and get things sorted out from there." said Harry.

"Okay Harry, we're all set. Ready to go." said Ginny.

"Cloud City Control, this is Sotally Tober on dock 418. Requesting permission to launch." said Harry.

"Sotally Tober, this is Cloud City Control. You are cleared for launch. Thank you for visiting Cloud City, please come again." answered Cloud City Control.

Harry made a show of sitting at the cockpit and flying the ship the way he figured his guests would normally do it, rather than just commanding the computer verbally or silently as he would sometimes do. Of course Han had no idea what those gel things were that Harry stuck his hands on or how that helped him fly. But, the ship launched and made it to orbit in just about a minute and they didn't feel a single thing.

"Those are some inertial dampeners you guys have there." said Han.

"Who built this ship anyway? I don't recognize the design or even your flight controls." asked Han.

"Oh, well you probably wouldn't see something like this except in our home system normally. These are built by are own shipyards." replied Harry, figuring the answer is not telling him much nor lying really.

"Well Han I don't know if our tech is more advanced than yours or not or just wildly different, mainly because I have no experience with your tech." started Harry.

"Hermione, you said you had an idea how we could learn the coordinates to Nar Shaddaa from Han somehow?" asked Harry.

"_Oh yes. I know he won't be able to command the ship using our control chair, but if you let him sit in it anyway it can still form a neural interface with him and -read- his mind and extrapolate the coordinates from his memory. You will just need to mentally command the ship to do that while he is sitting in the chair_." Hermione answered mentally.

Verbally, "Oh yes. Just let him sit in the control chair and think of the route to Nar Shaddaa and the information he would normally put into his type of navigational computer and our computer will be able to calculate the route while he is thinking about it." answered Hermione.

_"You are getting to be one sneaky little vixen Mione_." replied Harry mentally.

Verbally, "Oh yeah. That will work. Do you mind Han? Just sit in the control chair. This is how we do it. Our control chair forms a neural interface with our mind and that is how we control it."

"Oh wow. Yeah, I've seen neural headbands or neural disruptors. I wonder why no one else thought about doing that to pilot ships. Okay, I'll try it." answered Han.

Han sat in the chair, the gel-packs rose up to touch his hand and the head piece of the chair glowed blue and surrounded the temples on his head.

"I'm getting nothing Harry. Is there something else I'm supposed to do?" asked Han.

"No. Just sit there a second." answered Harry, while he mentally commanded the ship's computer to scan Han's brain and record his memories. Harry felt awful violating his privacy like this. He vowed to himself that once he gets the necessary bits of intelligence assessment on this galaxy and the relevant star map info. out of his mind he is going to delete the entire set of memories.

Once the ship's computer informed Harry it had completed the scan and had begun indexing the memories and searching for all of Han's knowledge of hyper-space travel, navigation, and the route to Nar Shaddaa, Harry said "Ok Han, it's ready, just think about the star map between Bespin and Nar Shaddaa, the normal navigation coordinates, and the information you would normally need to enter into your type of navigation computers to get from here to there." said Harry.

"Are you thinking of it?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I pretty much thought of each thing you said while you were asking it." answered Han.

"Perfect." replied Harry.

"Okay Han, you can get up now. Let me sit back down and see if I can get us on the way with that." said Harry.

"Alright. It looks like we have all the info we need. We have a partial star map constructed from here to there. Coordinates locked." said Harry.

The ship began moving out of orbit at maximum sub-light, and then ~woosh~ they entered hyperspace and two hours later the computer announced "The ship will reach destination Nar Shaddaa in 10 minutes..."

"What?!" exclaimed Han and Salla.

"What?" replied Harry.

"How can we be at Nar Shaddaa already, it should take at least a day to get here from Bespin at your normal Class 3 hyper-drive. What kind of hyper-drive do you have on this thing?" asked Han sounding very astounded and exasperated.

"Well I don't know what a Class 3 hyper-drive is. But our inter-stellar hyper-drive is the most advanced model our people ever designed." replied Harry.

"Are you sure you can't tell us more about your people or your home-world?" asked Han.

"Nah. It's forbidden for us to discuss it with people outside of our world. That's one reason that you won't find many of us straying from our sector of space into yours very much." answered Harry.

"Then how come you could for something as personal as a honeymoon?" asked Han.

"Well, we're very high up in our world's government ourselves. We are a special case." replied Harry.

"You all seem very young to be in high positions in your government." replied Han.

"Well, you have hundreds of different species in the galaxy, including many different human or humanoid. You know that looks can be deceiving." said Harry.

"Alright, you have a point there. I don't suppose you could..." started Han.

"Sorry no. More restricted information. Our people are somewhat isolationist I guess you could say. We, the three of us, are much more curious than most. We want to explore and learn more about the larger galaxy around us. It's not forbidden for us to do so, but it is discouraged, at least so that no one from our world could lead a potential enemy to our world." answered Harry.

"So, I guess we'll have to sit in orbit of Nar Shaddaa until Lando catches up to us. We could get something to eat. Also, we can give you and Salla your own quarters while your our guests. Would you like separate or together?" asked Harry.

Han gave Salla a look.

"Together would be great." answered Salla.

"One thing, we are in Hutt space and they are not overly fond of ships they don't recognize just lurking around their planets. Plus, I might have a wee bit of a history with them and would like to keep a low profile if you know what I mean." said Han.

"That won't be a problem I don't think. We are under cloak and shields at all times." said Harry.

"You mean you have a cloak on a ship _this_ size? And did you say you also have shields up at all times? Is that a deflector shield or a ray shield?" asked Han, wondering when these people will stop surprising him.

"Well, yeah. If I follow you correctly. Our shields are multi-purpose, they perform all the functions of both deflector shields and what you call ray shields; and yes also a cloak." answered Harry.

"How do you power that all the time. I don't understand how a ship this size can provide enough power to do all that and keep it running constantly. And you call this a yacht? If your people have any capitol ships, I don't want to piss you guys off." exclaimed Han.

"Don't worry, we are peaceful people. Practically isolationist like I said. We're not the type to go around conquering other worlds. It's not who we are. But we do have a great deal of advanced science. Science and exploration is what we're all about. Usually when we explore though, we remain unseen and unheard. That is one reason you find cloaks on _all_ of our ships, and it is always on by standard unless there is a certain operation underway that would prevent us from using it." answered Harry.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat and sit somewhere more comfortable and wait for Lando." said Harry.

**A/N:**

Time frame of the SW universe is BBY2.

Someone posted they thought Teal'c's 10x speed of light was the original standard hyper-space speed of a Ha'tak. I say BS. At that speed they would never have been able to accomplish what they did across the galaxy with Ha'taks. It would take almost a half a year for a Ha'tak just to travel from our closest star Alpha Centauri to earth, at that speed. And that's just 4.2ly. We're talking planets that are thousands, 10,000's of thousands ly's from earth and each other; the galaxy is 100,000 ly's wide. If they were all tightly settled in the same sector of space as earth that would be one thing to maybe even consider, but the story shows they are not. They are evenly spaced all over the galaxy. When Ra came to earth in 10,000 BC he brought his own stargate because the original was still buried in ice. Wherever he came from he traveled for a very long time to reach Earth, a place their species had never seen before on a hope and a whim he'd find something useful there. I doubt he would have attempted that from wherever he was coming from at a mere 10x speed of light. Remember that the Goa'uld didn't teach their Jaffa the 'magic' of how things worked. Teal'c wouldn't really have the first clue.

SW Money for the Trio: Early in the story I talked about how many Galleons HP had and converted to gold to use as currency when they needed some off-world (Ch32). This is one of those times. I have created my own exchange index based off of my own comparative analysis of the real world 'Big Mac Index' and the SW Fan Dom 'Dex's Diner Slider Index' and determined that 1 USD is 3.059 x 1 GCS in value as of 2000. It doesn't matter if this is 'really' accurate or correct. Therefore, the Trio's stash of 19,000 ounces of gold are equal to 17,089,589.04 GCS or 427,239.73 Huttese Peggats, which are their version of a gold coin.

Bumblefluff Stormie - derogatory slang for 'nonsense storm trooper' making fun of Han's time as an Imperial pilot for a few years.


End file.
